jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Hekron
Frage Hekron ,wie hast du diese diese (beispiel:dieser benutzer setzt sich gegen falsche rechtschreibung ein) -Dinger gemacht? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:22, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, :also entweder gehe ich auf eine Benutzerseite und greife auf die Code-Ansicht zu und kopiere es oder ich gebe z.B. bei Grammatik und da zwischen das Wort Grammatik ein. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:49, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::ich verstehe nicht recht... DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:06, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe es stört nicht, dass ich mich jetzt einschalte, aber ich denke, ich kann es dir erklären. Das Ding nennt man eine Babel (siehe für genaueres hier). Man kann sie in allen möglichen Formen einsetzten, man kann sie selbst erfinden oder man die die bereits erstellten, wie z. B. die Grammatik-Vorlage. Die schreibt man in der Code-Ansicht so: . In der Grafik-Ansicht klickt man auf Weitere Vorlagen in der Vorlagen-Sparte und gibt einfach Grammatik ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:29, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Skyguy DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:23, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid! Das mit den den Zeichen. Ich war selbst verweifelt wie ich das sah! Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich speicherte den Artikel und statt dem Text waren diese Zeichen da. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich werde mich in Zukunft bemühen, das mir diese Fehler nicht mehr unterlaufen. Ich hoffe du vergibst mir, ich bin noch neu hier. (Ich hab noch nicht so viele Bearbeitungen) Entschuldige DScherndl (Diskussion) 18:37, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :also zunächst einmal wollte ich dich jetzt nicht 'niedermachen' (Du hörst dich nämlich gerade so an, als würdest du niedergemacht) sondern dich nur darauf hinweisen weil ich etwas arg erstaunt war. Ich weiß, dass du neu bist und erst noch zu lernen hast aber schau dir deine Bearbeitung lieber nochmal an bevor du abspeicherst. Du findest neben dem Seite speichern Button auch einen Vorschau Button, klick da drauf und dann siehst du deine Bearbeitung so, wie sie nach dem abspeichern wird. :Du sagtest statt dem Text waren diese Zeichen da? Komisch, hast du vielleicht irgend ein Programm offen gehabt oder keine Ahnung... Oder hast du gerade das Element untersucht oder so etwas? Nun ja, also auf jedenfall empfehle ich dir (falls du dies nicht schon bereits tust) dir den Artikel nochmal anzusehen und dann abzuspeichern. Und solltest du diese, nennen wir sie mal Formeln, diese 'Formeln' nochmal sehen kannst du deine Bearbeitung ja auch selbst rückgängig machen. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß noch ;). -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:49, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, ::Also ich fühle mich nicht niedergemacht (^^) sondern bin immer offen für Kritik und Vorschläge wie ich es besser machen kann. Übrigens arbeite ich bereits wieder an dem Artikel, da den Text den ich geschrieben, gelöscht worden war. Ich werde es auch siesmal so machen wie du gesagt hast. ::Schönen Abend DScherndl (Diskussion) 18:53, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, Dir auch noch einen schönen Abend. :::Dass du offen für Kritik bist, finde Ich gut. ^^ Mal sehen ob dieses Mal die Formeln wegbleiben. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:57, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Noch was: Ich hab den Artikel grade fertig und will noch ein Bild einfügen, aber das steht "nicht die erforderlichen Rechte". Warum? ::::DScherndl (Diskussion) 19:08, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Willst du ein Bild von deinem PC einfügen oder ein Bild, das schon hier in diesem Wiki existiert? -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:20, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::PC - DScherndl (Diskussion) 19:41, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Links steht Medien und Extras hinzufügen dann ist drunter als erstes ein Bild Button. Klicke da drauf und gehe dann auf Durchsuchen (das wird grau angezeigt) und dann klickt du auf die datei einmal; klickst dann auf Öffnen (das wird dann blau angezeigt) und gehst dann auf Hochladen. Vergiss nicht die Lizenz und Quellen anzugeben. Bei Hochladen findest du alles Nötige, viel Vergnügen. :) -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:54, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ich weise daraufhin, dass ich mich des Artikels einmal angenommen habe. ICh habe eine UC eingefügt und werden den Artikel demnächst überarbeiten und vervollständigen. Ich bitte dich, DScherndl, darum, dir den Artikel nach der Fertigstellung bei Zeiten einmal durchzulesen und einen Blick in den Quelltext zu werfen, damit zum Beispiel siehst, was für Fehler du bei der Einfügung von Links gemacht hast, und damit auch etwaige sonstige Fragen beantwortet werden können. Falls du noch Fragen haben solltest, so scheue nicht, diese meinen Kollegen oder mir zu stellen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:42, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Lieber- oder böser (?) Darth Hekron Ich habe vor kurzem einen Dialog aus Obi-Wan Kenobis Tagebuch in Asajj Ventress' Seite eingefügt- du hast sie bearbeitet. Offenbar fehlt bei dem letzten Satz der Punkt am Ende- wäre es möglich, diesen noch einzufügen? Freundliche Grüsse und danke für die Bearbeitung Darth Defraud22 "Die Kraft der Dunklen Seite ist eine Krankheit, von der kein wahrer Sith jemals geheilt werden möchte." _ Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis (Roman) Darth Defraud22 (Diskussion) 13:36, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Darth Defraud, :also den Punkt werde ich hinzufügen. Und um Zitate zu machen kannst du dir die Vorlage Zitate ansehen. Bei diesem Zitat hast du aber leider die Quelle vergessen, ich würde Dich bitten, diese nachzutragen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:51, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wahlen und Abwahlen Hallo Hekron, erst mal herzlich willkommen zurück - ich hoffe, du konntest dich gut erholen. Zu deiner Stimmabgabe bei der Admin''ab''wahl von Premia: Wenn man für die Abwahl ist, muss man mit "Contra" stimmen, denn eine Pro-Stimme heißt dort "soll Admin bleiben". Da das ja wohl gemeint war, wie ich aus deiner Begründung schließe, bitte ich dich, deine Stimme in ein Kontra zu ändern. Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:59, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt, :danke, und ja ich habe mich gut erholt. :Das mit dem Pro und dem Kontra habe ich schon geändert gehabt, dennoch danke. Ich würde dich im Übrigen mal bitten, in den IRC-Channel zu kommen, wenn du dir die Zeit erübrigen kannst. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:15, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darth Baras Hi, du bist im Artikel Darth Baras als einer der Bearbeiter in der Vorlage:UC eingetragen. Da sich da seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan, wollte ich dich bitten, deine Änderung und Erweiterungen an dem Text zeitnah fortzusetzen oder das UC aus dem Artikel zu nehmen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:14, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Hunter, :ich würde deiner Bitte sehr gerne nachkommen, doch zur Zeit kann ich auf der Jedipedia nichts mehr bearbeiten da mein Laptop etwas 'kaputt' ist und Artikel mit dem Handy zu bearbeiten ist für mich etwas schwer. Daher kann ich deiner Bitte erst nachkommen wenn ich eine neue Festplatte habe und wenn das nicht klappt kann ich mich erst in zwei Monaten wieder an die Arbeit machen. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:17, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho Willkommen zurück Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:20, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) -Dankeschön :) -Ja, I'm back :D und ich hole einiges nach. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:21, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Großer Champion der Großen Jagt Hi Hekron, der englische Artikel dazu heißt Grand Champion of the Great Hunt (Cold War). Vielleicht können wir ja beide Artikel unter dem Namen Großer Champion der Großen Jagd oder Großartiger Champion der Großen Jagd weiterführen. Ich denke das der erste Name mehr passt. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:42, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Schönen guten Tag Lord Dreist, :Ich finde deine Idee ganz gut. Ähm ich habe gerade gesehen, dass meine Argumentation auf der Diskussionsseite Champion der Großen Jagd wohl falsch war. Dafür möchte ich mich auch entschuldigen, und schlage vor wir verschieben den Artikel Gewinner der Großen Jagd nach Champion der Großen Jagd. Nochmals verzeihung, aber so etwas ist leicht zu verwechseln. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:53, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ist doch kein Problem, wir Dunklen Lords sollten uns nicht gegeneinander wenden, sondern kooperieren ;) Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis. Grüße --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:59, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Andar Hey Hekron, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, ob du dir sicher bist, dass Andar nicht derselbe wie Adanar sein soll. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 19:29, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Keks Guten Appetit;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:13, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön :D dir auch einen schönen zweiten Advent. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:23, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Anfrage Tach Hekron, Ich arbeite gerade an meinem neuen Projekt: die selbst erfundene Söldnergilde. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht als Mitglied eintreten willst. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:09, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag/Abend (je nachdem wann du das liest) Robonino bzw Akt'ar, :ich würde deiner Söldnergilde sehr gerne beitreten, ich trage mich demnächst ein. :Vielen Dank :) MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:13, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Sehr schön, ich freue mich auf die Unterstützung der dunklen Seite. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:03, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::: Hallo nochmal, ich hab gesehen, dass du dich eingetragen hast, aber ich fürchte, ich hab dich wieder überschrieben. Könnstest du deinen Namen nochmal einsetzten, ich hab dich jetzt übergangsweise Omban genannt (bist übrigens Stellvertreter). Einfach ersetzten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:12, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Infoboxen Hi, mein lieber Hekron, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Du hast heute einige Artikel erstellt. Gut. Aber in den Infoboxen war nicht alles evrlinkt und auch die Form hat nicht so recht gepasst. Nicht so gut. Bitte verlinke in der Infobox alles (auch männlich/weiblich mit dem Link männlich/weiblich) Und in einer Infobox wird alles großgeschrieben, wenn es am Satzanfang steht, sowohl Nomen, Verben und uch Adjektive. Wende beim nächsten Mal diese Tipps an. Danke. PS: Was sagst du zu meiner neuen Signatur: 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:15, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für diese Tipps Skyguy, :und deine Signatur sehe ich irgendwie nicht :D -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:25, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok jetzt sehe ich sie. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:25, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks und Herausforderung Hey, warum antwortest du mir nicht (Mails)? Hier hast du einen Sith-Keks und eine Herausforderung für dich: wenn ich bis 31.12.2013 24:00 Uhr mind. 2000 Bearbeitungen insgesamt habe, entfernst du "...leider zu selten da". Abgemacht? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:34, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, :du hast was geschrieben? Ich habe nichts bekommen... Okay, Herausforderung angenommen! Aber das schaffst du doch eh nicht :D Und vorallem was kriege ich wenn du verlierst? :Und danke für den Keks ^^. :MfG: :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:05, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Der Gewinner bekommt zusätzlich noch einen Keks. Ich hab dir aber etliche geschrieben... vielleicht sind sie bei dir im Spam-Ordner oder irgendwo versteckt gelandet...Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:09, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Hier hast du deinen Keks Datei:;-).gif.. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir trotzdem einen Keks bei 2000 Edits schenken würdest... XD Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Hi Braden, :::na wie war dein Urlaub? Und hattest Du einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr? Danke für den Keks *.* (HA! Gewonnen du Lusche! xD) Ja, klar schenke ich Dir einen Keks wenn Du die 2000 Edits schaffst, musst mich dann aber darauf aufmerksam machen ^^. :::MfG: :::-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:51, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Ob du's nun feierst oder nicht, du sollst auch nicht leer ausgehen ;) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:00, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! Hallo Hekkie! :) Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2014. Egal ob du feierst oder nicht, hoffentlich verbringst du ein paar tolle Tage mit deiner Familie und bekommst vielleicht sogar Geschenke :3, die natürlich hoffentlich gut ausfallen :). Hals- und Beinbruch beim Rutsch ins neue Jahr, falls du Raketen in den Himmel schießst an Silvester. :P Deine [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady']][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?]] 10:29, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Frohe Weihnachten wünsch ich dir :). Grüße, 'Lord Dreist' (Kontakt'|'Artikel) 12:58, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten Happy Christmas Eine frohe Weihnachtszeit und alles, was es so zu wünschen gibt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:19, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:40, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Hi Hekron, musste einfach mal ein Lob für deiner Arbeit bei Darth Nox loswerden ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:20, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Akt'tar (dein richtiger Name ist mir zu lang ;)), :vielen, vielen Dank für diesen Keks *.* :Bin auch ganz stolz drauf das ich den Artikel endlich fertig habe, yippieh! :) :Yey, vielen Dank *.* :-'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:24, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum neuen Meilenstein. Ich hoffe du magst Vader-Kekse. Das sind die einzigen, die wir als Sith-Ausgabe auf Lager hatten gerade Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:47, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Hey RC, :::danke schön für die Kekse ^^. Sie sind von der Dunklen Seite erfüllt :D :::Keine Sorge ich hol euch noch ein! :::MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:33, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Seit wann ziehst du Söldner den Sith vor? Jetzt, wo ich anfange, die Dunkle Seite zu respektieren Datei:;-).gif... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:11, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen, lieben Dank Braden, :ich ziehe den Söldner nicht wirklich den Sith vor, doch wenn man ein Söldner ist der ein Meister der Dunklen Seite der Macht ist und ein Lichtschwert hat, zusammen mit Jetpack und Raketenwerfern und Messern und Blastern und einer schweren Durastahlrüstung, die unter einem Mantel versteckt sind, hat ein wesentlich besseres Accesouir und einen Nebenjob, wenn die Sith vernichtet werden sollten (das wird nicht passieren). So du interessiert dich für die Dunkle Seite? Na dann lern fleißig oder frag mich wenn du etwas wissen willst. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Hekron (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:47, 6.2.2014) ::Hat da jemand nicht unterschrieben? Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:00, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ups, warte das hole ich nach. ::: :D Jedem unterlaufen Fehler. :::-'Söldner Hekron' 21:30, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Inaktivität Guten Tag Hekron, ich wollte dir nur viele Glück wünschen. Viel Erfolg in deinem Lebensweg, ich hoffe dich irgendwann wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Also, viele Grüße und viel Glück Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:34, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich meinem Kollegen an. Und zum Abschluss noch: Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:54, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Dreist und Braden, ::danke für die netten Worte. Ich wünsche euch zweien (und wer das hier noch lesen möge) auch einen erfolgreichen weiteren Werdegang und viel Glück bei allem. Viel Spaß noch in der Jedipedia und womöglich sieht man sich im IRC, falls ich mal vorbeischauen sollte. Auf jedenfall wünsche ich euch viel Glück und Spaß, sowohl im privaten als auch beruflichen und schulischen Leben. Mit freundlichen Abschiedsgrüßen. ::-'Söldner Hekron' 21:46, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Mein lieber Hekron, da scheint dir aber der Abschied recht schwer zu fallen ;) Jedenfalls werden dich meine guten Wünsche immer begleiten, die wirst du nicht los. Du darfst hier oder im Chat jederzeit erscheinen, wann immer du Lust dazu verspürst. Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle! Möge die Macht bei dir bleiben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:33, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Darth Hekron, Dunkler Lord der Sith, auch ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei allem was du in Zukunft tun wirst. Ich möchte mich bei dir für die tolle Zeit zusammen und deine gute Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia bedanken. Auch ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann wieder einmal wiederkehrst. Bis dahin: Möge die Macht mit dir sein!, wie Flusswelt ja schon so sagte. Die besten Grüße, dein Klon-Kumpel RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:19, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Mein lieber Hekron, :::::du hast eine tolle Arbeit hier in der JP geleistet. Als 'Second Chief' in der Söldnergilde wirst du nun echt fehlen. Wenn du mal wieder vorbeischauen willst, würden wir uns alle freuen. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir alles, was du brauchst, um deine Zukunft so zu leben, wie du es dir vorstellst. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:57, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Darth Hekron, altes Haus! ::::::Ich finde es schade, dass du dich schon wieder von uns verabschiedest. Du warst hier immer ein gern gesehener Autor und Kollege, und ich glaube ich kann für die meisten Jedipedianer sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass du hier immer wieder willkommen sein wirst. Bis dahin alles Gute auf deinem weiteren Lebensweg. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 09:57, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hekron, auch ich möchte mich von dir verabschieden und dir alles Glück der Welt wünschen. Du hast in der Jedipedia viel geleistet und neuen Benutzer geholfen (du hast mir meinen ersten Keks geschenkt *.*<3), all das zeichnet einen guten und kompetenten Benutzer aus. ICh fühle mich traurig, dass ein weiterer Benutzer unser geliebtes Wiki verlässt, aber das bleibt allein deine Entscheidung. Viel Gkück und Freude auf deinem weiteren Lebensweg. Mögest du lang und in Frieden Leben. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:14, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Leute, ihr wisst schon, dass er nicht gestorben ist, oder? So hört es sich nämlich an Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:18, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Darth Nox Hey, schön dich mal hier wieder zu sehen :) Also, wenn es dir zu aufwändig ist den Artikel selber zu korrigieren, würde ich mich dafür anbieten. Nur, damit du weißt, dass ich dir es machen würde. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 21:51, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich gestehe, dass war meine Schuld, dass er hier wieder aufgetaucht ist... Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:17, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Guten Morgen, ::also wie Braden schon gesagt hat er ist Schuld :D. ::Nein, also ich danke dir für das Angebot mein lieber Imperator aber ich denke ich arbeite da selbst mal wieder etwas dran... naja so gut ich kann, meine ich. Sonst hätte der gute Braden, sich ja umsonst so viel Mühe gegeben mich wieder hierherzubekommen. ::-'Söldner Hekron' 11:07, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Jo, okay, wir sehn uns (irgendwann) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:21, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bildinformationen mangelhaft Moin, ich musste leider feststellen, dass die von dir hochgeladenen Bilder Unbenannt.jpg, Teambesprechung_-_Nox.jpg und Nox_fokussiert_blitze.jpg mangelhafte Bildinformationen haben. Unbenannt ist keine Bezeichnung für ein Bild und auch die anderen sind nicht korrekt dargestellt. Bei einigen fehlt die Vorlage:Hochladen komplett. Außerdem sind keine Kategorien angegeben. Schade, dass ich sowas noch bei einem so erfahrenen Benutzer noch anmeckern muss... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:24, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Hunter, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, ist Hekron schon eine Zeitlang nicht mehr aktiv. Daher wird er dir hier nicht antworten können. Ich schätze, entweder ein anderer Benutzer muss sich darum kümmern oder die Bilder müssen eben gelöscht werden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:29, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich nehm mich der Sache mal an. Hekron braucht die noch zum Fertigstellen des Artikels Darth Nox, was er (hoffentlich) heute auch noch machen wird Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:31, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Hekron! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams Hinweis bezüglich deiner Benutzergruppenzugehörigkeit Hallo Darth Hekron! Kürzlich hat die Community der Jedipedia neue Richtlinien für alle Benutzergruppen mit Sonderrechten beschlossen. Du hast diese Nachricht erhalten, weil du seit über 30 Tagen keine Edits mehr getätigt hast, aber den Benutzergruppen „Jedi-Meister“ oder „Jedi-Ritter“ angehörst. In dieser Position solltest du anderen Benutzern als Ansprechpartner und Vorbildfunktion dienen, was deine Inaktivität aber nicht ermöglicht. Daher erfolgt an dich hiermit der Aufruf, zu beweisen, dass dir noch etwas an dieser Community liegt, in dem du den auf der oben verlinkten Seite deiner Benutzergruppe aufgelisteten Anforderungen nachkommst. Solltest du das nicht tun und der Administration keine angemessene Entschuldigung für die Nichterfüllung deiner dir selbst aufgebürdeten Pflichten im Voraus mitgeteilt haben, werden dir deine Rechte bei Monatsende rechtmäßig entzogen. Wir danken dir für dein Verständnis! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:52, 24. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hi Braden, :na holla, da ist man mal inaktiv und schon muss man seine Pflichten wieder aufnehmen. Ich versuche meinen Pflichten nachzukommen. :Viele Grüße. :-'Templer Hekron' 15:13, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Na dann können wir ja jetzt 20< Edits von dir erwarten, oder? Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:24, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Mal schauen, ich kann nichts versprechen. -'Templer Hekron' 15:34, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, aber da du zu inaktiv in letzter Zeit warst, muss ich dir deine Rechte leider entziehen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:15, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Darth Hekron! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:41, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Manda-Squad Hallo RC-2898, nach der [[Benutzer Blog:TobiThrawn/Das Manda-Squad existiert wieder|Wiedererweckung des Manda-Squads]] möchte ich dir hiermit mitteilen, dass du wieder Teil des Squads bist. Du gehörst dabei der Reserve-Gruppe an. Solltest du dies nicht wünschen, dann kontaktiere mich bitte. Ich hoffe, dass wir noch viele Gefechte gemeinsam gewinnen können. RC-3139, Captain des Manda-Squads (Diskussion) 18:42, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC)